SasoDei Writer's Meme
by RMStrange
Summary: Well, the title is pretty self-explanatory. A lot of AU. SasoDei, of course. Not any hardcore stuff, though. Slight trigger warning. I got bored and it was about 2 AM when I did this, I know some of them are pretty bad, but whatever. Enjoy!


Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. SASODEI BEEECCCHHHHEESSSSS!

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**21 Guns - Green Day**

Deidara looked at Sasori's limp body. "Danna, don't you know what's worth fighting for, but not worth dying for?" A tear shed and ran down his cheek. Sasori had battled Lady Chiyo and that pink-haired brat. He had sent Deidara off to lead the Jinchuuriki away, leaving Sasori to fend for himself. Deidara knew the red-head could handle himself, but the blonde didn't want to be separated from his danna. "Something inside my heart has died, and I'm in ruins." The bomber sobbed hysterically, clutching to the puppet body. "I loved you. You should have given up the fight, and ran away with me... Away from all of these bad things, and we could've been happy together. _For eternity._"

**It's Time - Imagine Dragons**

"I won't lose to you again!" A blonde teen yelled to his red-headed friend, Sasori. "It's my time!" They were running in a school track meet. Sasori had always been faster than Deidara, but the blonde had been training, ready to beat his long time friend. Although, Deidara still wasn't fast enough, and Sasori beat him. "I don't know how you do it." Deidara said. Sasori replied, "A lot of practice, but don't worry, Dei, you'll beat me someday."

"Maybe. I just don't wanna let you down." The blonde replied.

**This War is Ours - Escape the Fate **

Deidara and Sasori were lying in bed together, on the verge of sleep, when the blonde spoke, "Sasori, what are we going to do about all of this hate?" The red-head just smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, before he spoke, "We will stand our ground until the end. Nothing will break us down." A flash of hope glinted in Deidara's blue eyes. He replied to Sasori, "And I will see you through the smoke and flames, on the front lines of war."

"That's right, Dei. This war is ours." Sasori said before giving his love a passionate kiss on the lips, and then they drifted off into sleep.

**Wind - Naruto OST **

Deidara held the sobbing red-head in his arms, trying to help him cope with the cruel people he had to deal with everyday. "Don't let them see your weakness. Hold your head up high. Don't try to look so wise. Don't cry, because you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, because you will hate yourself in the end." The blonde tried to calm Sasori down with his words, it was better for the red-head to just listen and cry right now. "Take your time baby, your blood needs slowing down. Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom. Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing. You still are blind, if you see a winding road, because there's always a straight way to the point you see." Sasori's sobs were subsiding and he started to nuzzle into Deidara's hold. "Thank you, Deidara." The blonde smiled, and kissed the red-head's forehead. "No problem, Sasori. We'll get you through this together."

**Closer - Inoue Joe**

Today was the day. Sasori was finally going to tell Deidara how he felt. All those years of trying to build the courage to do so have led up to today. He had been practicing what he was going to say all night, so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

At school, Sasori had asked Deidara to meet him behind the gym during lunch. He was a nervous wreck, but with the blonde standing right in front of him, Sasori finally said the words he had been aching to say for the longest time. "Deidara Iwa, I love you."

Deidara looked shocked, but then a smile appeared on his face. He leaned in and kissed the red-head on the lips, causing Sasori's face to turn almost as red as his hair. "I love you, too." The blonde artist said, the smile still on his face. "You know, there's only two hours of school left. " Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and whispered into his ear, "Let's go."

**It's Time to Dance - Panic! At The Disco **

Friday night, and there Deidara sat alone in his room, staring at the picture of his boyfriend, Sasori. Deidara was crying, sobbing in fact. Ever since he came out as gay, his parents disowned him, and everyone at school treated him as if he had a disease. He was beaten up on a daily basis. Sasori had no idea about this, for he attended a different school, and Deidara didn't want the red-head to worry, so he never told him. Deidara was tired, so very tired of how he was treated. He decided tonight would be the night he would end it all.

He wrote his note directly to Sasori, explaining how much he loved the red-head, and why he had taken his life. He laid the note beside him, and picked up the gun he stole from his uncle's basement. He pointed it at his temple, and whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry, Sasori. I love you so much, but I just couldn't take it anymore. It's time to dance with the demons in Hell."

Deidara pulled the trigger just as a certain red-head had entered the room, intending to spend a pleasant evening with his blonde boyfriend.

**Winter Winds - Mumford and Sons **

It was a cold, winter evening. Sasori was at home, by the fire, reminiscing of his past times with Deidara, before the blonde went off to war. The two had been married a solid two years, before Deidara was drafted. Now it's been three years since he left.

Deidara was supposed to be home almost a year and a half ago. That's when a man in uniform had knocked on Sasori's door, and broke the news to him that Deidara was killed in action.

Sasori broke down, his entire world had come crashing down around him. _Deidara was... dead? _

The news sent Sasori into a depression he never quite came out of.

The red-headed man remembered the funeral vividly; soldiers everywhere, and then there was Sasori. He was the only family that Deidara had. Some nights, Sasori could still hear the trumpets playing _Taps _as they lowered the coffin that carried his one and only love, into the ground.

**I'm Just Your Problem - Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time OST) **

"Hmph." Deidara let out as Sasori scolded him once again. Why on Earth had Pain partnered him and this puppet nightmare together? Although, Deidara couldn't help but feel he had a certain soft spot for the red-head. "I shouldn't have to justify what I do... I shouldn't have to prove anything to you." Sasori just scoffed at the blonde's words, and walked away.

_I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. _Deidara thought to himself. _I'm just your problem. _

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco **

"Slut!" Sasori yelled at the blonde boy in front of him. "How could you cheat on me with Itachi? And then lie about it?" Deidara was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Sasori! It'll never happen again, I swear!"

"You're damn right it'll never happen again," Sasori yelled, "because we're through!"

With that, he stormed out of the blonde's apartment, never to look back.

**Welcome to the Family - Avenged Sevenfold **

Deidara was walking home from class one night, where he was jumped by a couple of thugs. They knocked him out, and when he awoke, he was in a hideout of some sort. A red-head who looked to be their leader spoke, "My name is Sasori, and this is Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu. From this point on, you are a member of the Akatsuki. We steal, rape, and kill. You were just lucky enough to be caught by us. Oh, and if you try to leave, or go to the cops, then you, and all the people you care about, will die. Deal?" Deidara was clueless as to what was going on, but he had no choice except to join the group, unless he wanted everyone he loved to die. "Deal."

Sasori grinned, "Good choice, kid. Welcome to the family."


End file.
